Unfaithful
by Princess Rayen
Summary: Summary and important author note inside...
1. Unfaithful

**A\N: I was Paranoid once and thought about killing myself that's where I got this story idea from. If you're Paranoid one day never have suicidal thoughts because think about how it's going to affect the people that love you. I hope this story gives you a good idea of what I'm talking about**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC Kay!**

**Summary: Sonny can't take it anymore, her mother beat her and kicked her out to the streets. Her friends ditched her when she asked them for help, and the Mackenzie Falls cast lied to her saying that Chad never wants to see her face again when Chad was never there to begin with. Sonny is so depressed now, she slips into Paranoia. Will Chad be there to save her? Many short stories of her past.**

**Sonny's POV**

**"GET **_**OUT**_**" my mother screamed at me as she slapped me. She opened the door and shoved me out which caused me to trip down the steps, fall then scape myself up. "and never come back here again you are a disgrace to me" my mother shouted then slammed the door. I sat on the curb in front of my house listening to the rain falling down and the cars passing by. I cried and cried until my eyes dryed from dehydration. My name is Sonny Monroe and this is the tragedy that happened to me. It has been 3 years since this tragedy and now I have another sad story to be told.**

**"I know it's been 3 years since i've been there but I need to get my stuff it's important" I yelled at Tawni.**

**"Fine go ahead I don't care" she yelled back.**

**"Thank you" I replied walking toward the door," I'll be back by dinner" then ran out the door.**

**I walked through the street, looking around me as I went. Where I lived there were gang raipers around every corner and people were always telling me that I looked to good to be true. I always laughed at the thought, but now I see what they mean. One day when I was walking through the streets, I was attacked by gang raipers. If Chad wasn't there to save me I don't think I would be here today**. **I stopped in front of my old house and saw that my mother wasn't home. "Good, if I do this fast then I won't get caught" I thought out loud. I pulled out a key and opened the door. "Man, this place looks the same as it was 3 years ago" I implied as I shut the door. I walked up the stairs and went into my room. "My room still looks intact" I walked over to my closet grabbed the largest bag I could find and started packing. After I was done packing, I made sure that I had everything. Everything out of my dresser and my favorite teddy bear Mr. Snuggles. I got my bag half-way down the stairs then I heard it; a car engine shutting off, and car door slamming, and the lock to the front door turning; my mom was home. She opened the door and looked up, shock filled her face, she slammed the door and screamed "What the hell are you doing here, bitch" She ran to a table and grabbed a knife "Bitch, get out of my house" she screamed at me. I was already down the stairs, and she charged at me. She sliced my arm, my leg, my waist, and my cheek just under my eye. I grabbed her wrist and said "Mom, I just came here to get my stuff i'm leaving now, okay" She fell to the floor and started crying. I grabbed my stuff and walked out the door into the rain without saying goodbye.**

**The rain hurt the wounds my mom gave me, but as long as I was still alive I didn't care. I arrived at the prop room about 15 minutes later, because I was limping the whole way but I was happy to be there. I looked all around the prop room but nobody was there. I walked to my dressing room and Tawni wasn't there either. Then I spied a note laying on my bed it read:**

_Dear Sonny,_

_Me, Zora, Nico, and Grady have all agreed that we can't stand you, we were doing fine how we were be you showed up. You are a horrible leader and your sketchs aren't funny they are weird just like you. Don't bother to come looking for us because have already told Mr. Condor and Marshall that we have all gone home. I'm sorry Sonny but we hate you good-bye forever_

_TAWNI P.S We hate you and i'm pretty._

**I was shocked I could feel the tears swelling up in my eyes. I could handle leaving my mom but my friends ditching me that's too much. My vision went blurry, I stared at the knife on the table, I walked over and picked it up. I placed it on my palm and cut myself deep from my palm to my mid-arm. I thought I would be able to bleed myself to death. I didn't actually feel any pain until I shook the thought out of my head. I took a damp cloth and wiped the blood off. ' I need help' I thought to myself ' I think i'm paranoid' I needed to find my Chad, my Chad Dylan Cooper, he could help me.**

**I arrived at stage 3 a couple minutes later. I banged on the door like there was no tommorow, "Chad, Chad open the door" I yelled. Someone opened the door but it wasn't Chad it was Portlyn. "What do you want, Queen of chuckle city" She asked rudely. "Where's Chad I **_need_** to talk to him" I replied. "Oh Chad, he told me to tell you next time you came that he never wanted to see your face again," Portlyn lied "he hates you" My eyes widened in shock then turned so she wouldn't see my tears "Fine, tell him that he won't ever see me again"I told her. She looked at my scars then asked "What are you going to do go home or-" "No" I cut her off "I can't go home I have no home... I'm going to commit suicide, i'm going to jump off **_our _**cliff" then I ran to my car. Portlyn stood in the doorway eyes wide in shock.**

**Chad's POV**

**I walked into stage 3 to see Portlyn in the corner crying. "Hey, Portlyn what's wrong" I asked seriously. "I'm sorry, Chad" she cried " I told Sonny you never wanted to see her again" I stood up and laughed, "It's okay Portlyn, my little Sonshine wouldn't get upset over something like that" She cried harder "Chad you don't understand, I think there really was something wrong with Sonny, she had cuts on her body and she told me that she was going to jump off your cliff" My eyes widened in shock "WHAT" I ran out of stage 3 to my car, started it, then sped out of the garage ' what the hell are you thinking Sonny'**

**Sonny's POV**

**I sat on the edge of Channy cliff, watching the sunset "Ah- this is beautiful" I said to myself "I remember this is the place Chad told me he loved me" I sighed. I stood up and got myself prepared to jump. I looked off the cliff and saw how high I was from the main ground. "Man, that is a long drop down" I told myself. I had no clue that Chad had parked his car and was walking toward me. "Sonny!" he yelled "Step away from the cliff" he was close enough to touch me now. I turned, closed my eyes and slid off the cliff. I thought I was still falling but Chad had caught me just in time. He pulled me up and hugged me tightly while I cried. "Sonny, why just tell me what made you do this" he whispered in my ear. "First, my mother" I cried " then my friends, and I thought you left me too" "Sonny, I could never leave you, Portlyn only said that because she's jealous of you, but I was surprised because when I came back she was actually worried about you, she hopes you'll forgive her" he explained. I smiled "Of course I forgive her, but i'll have to find someplace to go because my friends left me" "Hey, I have an idea, how about we ask Mr. Condor if you can join Mackenzie Falls, in the next episode you're Penelope's long lost sister and then i'll make you the love of my life" Chad smiled. "Yeah, that's a great idea" I said. "Sonny," Chad said. I looked up then he kissed me, it surprised me but then I melted into it. "C'mon my little sonshine let's go home" he lifted me bridal style and carried me to his car. He really is my Chad in shining armor.**

**FIN**

A\N: So how was it PLZ review


	2. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

OKAY PEOPLE!

I HAVE ORIGINALLY STARTED THIS STORY ON MY PREVIOUS PROFILE **__****YANARECISE **BUT I HAD SOME DIFFICULTIES WITH THAT PROFILE SO I WILL BE TRANSFERRING MY STORIES FROM THAT PROFILE ONTO THIS ONE. I WILL LEAVE THE ACCOUNT UP FOR ABOUT A WEEK SO IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS OR COMMENTS PM ME ON THIS OR THAT ONE AND I WILL GET BACK TO YOU AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.

THANK YOU  
SURAMIS

PS: THANK YOU Cat1030 I have no clue why it continues to do that but hopefully it won't happen this time around, kayz


End file.
